The 12 CATS of Christmas
by SnowChaser
Summary: Songfic type thing. It's very entertaining... I hope you enjoy it! Oh... Merry Christmas!


{Given the fact that there's over a foot of snow outside my window, I have officially decided to give a little Christmas cheer to you! So, without further ado, here is "The Twelve CATS of Xmas." Enjoy!}  
  
CAST  
  
Narrator: Sandy  
  
Munkustrap as himself  
  
Tugger as himself  
  
Alonzo as himself  
  
Bomba as herself  
  
Cassie as herself  
  
Etcetera, Pouncival and Electra as themselves  
  
Jemi as herself  
  
Misto as himself  
  
Vicki as herself  
  
Mungo and Teazer as themselves  
  
Romeo as himself  
  
Skimble as himself  
  
And, featuring MaCavity in the Christmas tree!!!!!!  
  
(opens on SANDY standing in the middle of the junkyard, with a scarf around her neck and a sprig of holly behind her right ear.)  
  
SANDY: The first thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me, was MaCavity in a Christmas tree!(their names are called, MUNK walks out, carrying a tree with MACAVITY in it, passed out from too much catnip.)  
  
The second thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
ALONZO: (seen sitting in a house with a big, frilly pink bow around his neck) I shouldn't be here.. SANDY: and MaCavity in a Christmas tree!  
  
The third thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
TUGGER: (tied to a post under a bunch of mistletoe) I'm gonna get mauled..  
  
ALONZO: I wanna go home..  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!  
  
The fourth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
JEMI: (sitting near MISTO) It's really cold here..  
  
TUGGER: (being mauled by ETCETERA) Hey, watch the fur!!!  
  
ALONZO: I'm not a female..  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!!!  
  
The fifth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..(BOMBA is seen looking for her mate)  
  
CHORUS: (ALL sing here) Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: I want to be warm..  
  
TUGGER: (muffled from CETTY) I hate this..  
  
ALONZO: (being mauled by two little girls) Hey! Don't pick me up like that!  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!!!  
  
The sixth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
CASSIE: (playing with her tail) Catnip does wonders!  
  
CHORUS: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: Hello? It's FREEZING out here!!!!  
  
TUGGER: I want my mate..AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (CETTY attacks him again)  
  
ALONZO: Hey! That's not right! STOP!!  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!!  
  
The seventh thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
ROMEO: (holding a bag of peanuts.. Like what they give you on flights.) Oh, boy! NUTS!!!  
  
CASSIE: (holding her arms out) I CAN FLY!!!!!  
  
ALL: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: Am *I* the only one that's cold?  
  
TUGGER: Please.. Save me..  
  
ALONZO: No! NOT THE DOLL CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!  
  
The eighth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
MISTO: (sipping at herbal tea) Wow..this stuff has Catnip in it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROMEO: How do you open this thing?!  
  
CASSIE: Look at all the pretty lights!!!!!!!  
  
ALL: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: I'm freezing my tail off!!!!!  
  
TUGGER: Somebody's gonna die tonight..  
  
ALONZO: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!!!!  
  
The ninth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
MUNGO and TEAZER: We're in the dough!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MISTO: I like this stuff!!!!  
  
ROMEO: OPEN DARN YOU!!!!!!  
  
CASSIE: (to DEME) You're PRETTY..  
  
ALL: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: (shivering) I need warmth!!!!!  
  
TUGGER: Why me?!  
  
ALONZO: (in baby doll clothes) I want to die..  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!!!!  
  
The tenth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
POUNCE and ELECTRA: (caroling; a door slams in their face) We need a job..  
  
MUNGO: Teaza, evah tink we'd be rich???  
  
MISTO: Whoo-hooo! MORE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROMEO: Maybe if I rip it it will open!!!!!!!!!  
  
CASSIE: Lalalalala!!  
  
ALL: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: My tail is going to fall off!!!!!  
  
TUGGER: (gasping) I need to breathe..  
  
ALONZO: I hate my life..  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity is in a Christmas tree!  
  
The eleventh thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
VICKI: (slipping on some ice) AHHHH!!!!!!! Stupid ice!!!!!!!!  
  
POUNCE: (after a door slams) That's gonna put you on the "Naughty" list!!!!!!  
  
TEAZER: Oi luv dese pearls..  
  
MISTO: This stuff's GREAT! Where can I get more??!!  
  
ROMEO: This bag is like Satan reincarnated into a plastic bag!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CASSIE: Wow..I feel strange..  
  
ALL: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: I'm gonna die from hypothermia!  
  
TUGGER: (to the heavens at large) I'm sorry, whatever I did! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!  
  
ALONZO: Why won't this stupid bonnet come off?!  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity in a Christmas tree!!!!!!!  
  
The twelfth thing at Christmas that Munkustrap gave to me..  
  
SKIMBLE: (on a train) I'm running late..  
  
VICKI: I hate the ice!!!!!  
  
ELECTRA: (another door slam) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she lights the house on fire)  
  
MUNGO: Oi neva thought we'd be caught..  
  
MISTO: (bouncing around) YAY! YAY! MONKEY'S ARE AWESOME, AND SHOULD BE CROWNED KING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROMEO: Die you stupid container!!!!!!! (he puts the bag down and starts jumping on it)  
  
CASSIE: (asleep) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..  
  
All: Bomba can't find her mate!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JEMI: That's it! I'm going home!  
  
TUGGER: (set free by MUNK) I love you!!!!!!!!! (kisses MUNK)  
  
ALONZO: (in shock) Little girls.. Little.. See them.. Everywhere.  
  
SANDY: And MaCavity passed out in a Christmas tree!!!!!!!!  
  
(MACAVITY wakes up)  
  
MAC: What the-? I was trying to steal Christmas..  
  
ALL: Merry Christmas, from our family to yours!!!!!!  
  
MAC: (walking away) I never quite understood this holiday..  
  
{Merry Christmas, everyone. I hope the spirit of Christmas is in you. and look for the next Christmas carol parody I have cooked up!!!!!!! ^_^} 


End file.
